


Rich Love

by louisa_pennyfeather21



Series: Newsies Lyric Prompts [1]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Break Up, Bullying, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, Homophobic Language, Lyric Prompt, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Pining, Song Lyrics, Tense Change, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, jack fights oscar twice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:14:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24324862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisa_pennyfeather21/pseuds/louisa_pennyfeather21
Summary: The Newsies got their name after a comparison their freshman history teacher made. This is the story of hw the group came to be through fights, competitions, broken bones, and a lot of pining.But this is also the story of how Spot Conlon fell in love with Racetrack Higgins, although it takes the two over ten years to really see it.Warning: There is some brief homophobic language and mentions of cheating and bullying.
Relationships: Albert DaSilva/Finch (Newsies), David Jacobs/Jack Kelly, Morris Delancey/Henry, Romeo/Specs (Newsies), Sarah Jacobs/Katherine Plumber Pulitzer, Smalls/Sniper (Newsies), Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins, jojo/crutchie
Series: Newsies Lyric Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923919
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Not all the chapters are the same length and it's a bit confusing, but it should all make sense eventually.

The group, or as Katherine named them "The Newsies" after a comparison made by their sophomore year history teacher, has known each other for years. It all started with Jack, Crutchie, and Katherine back in elementary school. Jack and Crutchie had been best friends since Preschool, but Katherine was the new girl. She was talkative and didn't deal with the bullies on the playground. In fact, that's how their friendship started.

Jack had been playing a round of HORSE with some other kids, occasionally waving at Crutchie before he'd shoot the basketball in the hoop. Crutchie didn't mind, he liked watching the other kids play games on the court, especially when it was an actual three on three basketball game. He'd usually read one of his books if he got too bored.

Recess was about halfway over when Katherine showed up. The kids, mostly boys, had been getting ready to start a three on three game. The only problem was that one of the other boys who usually plays with them had to stay inside because he didn't do his homework.

"Can I play?" Jack was momentarily shocked. The girl was wearing jeans with butterfly and flower patches on them and she had a bright pink Camp Rock t-shirt on. She didn't seem like much of a basketball player to Jack, especially since she was a girl.

"Have you ever played before?" Jack was only seven at the time, but he was at least somewhat polite. To an extent.

"Never against boys, but it can't be that different." Jack hears a couple snickers behind him from the other boys, but he decides to bite back any comments because of the glare the girl sends to all the boys.

"Um, sure. Why not? We need anotha' player anyway." Jack and Katherine both stand in the center of the makeshift court, although it's just asphalt and one hoop. Jack bounces the ball to Katherine, she bounces it back, and Jack passes it back to her. He moves to try and steal the ball, but Katherine easily zips around him. He whips around to see she's passed it to one of the guys on her team and he throws it in the hoop. Jack stares in slight aw as Katherine celebrates with the two other boys on her team. "Woah, you're really good."

"It's not that hard to figure out. I just kinda watched you guys earlier and picked up everything." Jack frowns, but quickly shakes his head. They all play the game until the whistle blows to announce the end of Recess. Jack waves goodbye to Katherine and helps Crutchie to the doors.

After that, the three become great friends. Jack and Crutchie invite Katherine over for sleepovers throughout high school, although her father sets strict limits once they get into middle school. That's when they met Spot, Blink, Mush, Romeo, Specs, and Albert. It had just been Jack, Crutchie, and Katherine for so long, it was almost alien when Katherine invited Specs and Romeo to sit with them at lunch. She explained that Specs was in debate club with her and he usually sat alone with Romeo. Although it was something Jack was skeptical about, he quickly became friends with the two. Romeo was funny and Specs knew a lot of cool facts that Jack didn't. He didn't mind learning something new.

Albert was next. He was quiet, and Jack blamed that on having just transferred schools. He would answer questions in class, but during recess he'd just walk the fence. It wasn't until Crutchie invited Albert over to his house to work on a project that he really opened up. The project was done by 4:30 that day and Albert's mom wasn't supposed to pick him up until around 6:30. So, to pass time, Jack, Crutchie, Albert, Katherine, Specs, and Romeo all played a game of freeze tag in the backyard. Katherine, Specs, and Romeo were only over because they had nowhere better to be after school, and although it was a children's game really, they all had fun.

Albert laughed that day and talked more. He even made some sarcastic comments that made everyone laugh, except for Jack. He was the victim of said comments. Albert just seemed to integrate into the growing group after that.

Next was Spot, Blink, and Mush.

That wasn't as nice of a meeting, but it had the same results. It started with Jack getting into a fight with a bit named Oscar Delancey. He was a jerk that had been picking on Crutchie. None of the teachers had noticed yet, but Jack wasn't exactly winning. He'd never been in a fight before, he was only a seventh grader after all.

And in came Spot, Blink, and Mush.

Spot had pulled Oscar off of Jack and the two started fighting before Blink and Mush hauled Jack to his feet and held him back as one of the teachers blew her whistle and ran up to Oscar and Spot.

To put it simply, the five spent the afternoon in the Principal's office. The each went in to explain what happened. Jack explained that Oscar was picking on Crutchie, Oscar said Jack attacked him for no reason, Spot said he saw Oscar trying to hit Jack and he said it wasn't right that some kid had to go through that, Blink said he kept Jack from getting hurt and Mush said the same.

In the end all five got three days of in school suspension, although Oscar lost recess for the quarter after the Principal asked Crutchie if Oscar was picking on him. Oscar already had a bad record for bullying in elementary school.

Fortunately for them, Oscar got a different three days of suspension than Jack, Spot, Blink, and Mush. To go along with that, the librarian in charge of suspension didn't care what they did as long as they weren't running around and making a lot of noise.

"Why did you guys help me? All ya did was get yourselves in trouble." Jack nervously spun a pencil in his hands and didn't actually look at Spot, Blink, or Mush.

"Cause he was bein' a jerk. 'Nd he deserved it for pickin' on your friend." Spot shrugged. Blink and Mush were flicking a paper football back and forth, hardly paying attention to the conversation.

"Well, thank you. My name's Jack." Jack dug through his backpack and pulled out a pack of gum before holding out some pieces.

"I'm Spot, that's Blink 'nd that's Mush." Jack doesn't question the obvious nicknames because his friends have their own codenames. The four of them talk and quietly laugh together for the rest of the day and then the next two days after that. Once it was all over, Jack invited them over to a movie night with him and the others. It took some convincing, but eventually everyone was piled into Jack and Crutchie's basement watching Avengers: Age of Ultron. They hardly watched because someone started a pillow fight that escalated into a nerf war. Playing in the dark with nerf guns is one thing, but Spot learned that might why everyone in class is intimidated by Katherine. He made a pact from that day on to always be on her team to avoid certain death via nerf gun.

The group was growing and flourishing. Everyone was close and they had frequent movie nights/ner gun fight nights.

At the end of seventh grade, Jack and Katherine both figured out they were bi. Someone had dated them to kiss and it wasn't bad, but it felt weird. Somehow they figured it out along with some of the others. Specs and Romeo both came out as gay and decided to try the whole dating thing. Blink and Mush did the same, although dating was only really hanging out since it was middle school. Albert was gay, but he said relationships were for teenagers and people who didn't play video games. It was a joke, but everyone knew how dedicated Albert was to video games. Spot and Crutchie remained indifferent, Crutchie mostly because he didn't know and Spot because he was hella confused about who he likes.

And then came eighth grade, and along with it came Racetrack, Jojo, Finch, Elmer, Hotshot, and Tommy Boy.

That was a crazy year.

To start off, Race accidentally tackled Albert down the stairs after school one day and both of them ended up in the hospital with broken arms. The thing was, the two knew each other from their old school. So after Race apologised with sarcastic comments and jokes, the two grew closer as best friends again. It didn't take long for Albert to invite Race to his first movie night/nerf war night. He fit in easily, although Jack did tackle him after a nerf bullet hit a little bit lower than Race intended. That made everyone laugh.

Next came Jojo, Finch, and Elmer. Still a bit of a crazy story.

To put it simply, while outside during recess since eighth graders still got twenty minutes to run crazy outside, Race, Albert, and Jack had a competition to see who could jump the farthest from the swings. All three were in a row and swinging as high as possible before Crutchie started the countdown. As soon as he hit 'one', all three boys flew off their swings. And as soon as that happened, Katherine and Spot started yelling.

In short, that's how Race, Albert, Jack, Jojo, Finch, and Elmer ended up in the nurse's office with shallow cuts, bruises, and knots in their heads. Jojo got mad because his friends got hurt on the, what, third day of school? He didn't stay mad for long when he saw Jack offer Elmer his ice pack and Finch stare with red cheeks at Albert as he tried to get Race to not make a dodgeball out of his own ice pack. All three boys apologised to the poor victims of the accidental attack, which proved they didn't do it on purpose. Just simple playground shenanigans. And so, the group grew even more.

Next came Hotshot and Tommy Boy. Both were on the middle school football team with Spot and Albert, and both were unusually quiet. Although they didn't have a super interesting meeting like some of the others, they slowly became a part of the group. Spot just invited them to the annual movie-fight night and everyone seemed to accept them from there, although Romeo almost scared both boys away after accidentally tackling them at the front door, having thought they were Race and Albert since the two hadn't shown up yet.

Eighth grade year was surprisingly fun. In the end, they had some more big reveals. Race and Finch both came out as gay, although Race made a very big deal about telling everyone. Alright, it wasn't a big deal, more like Race dramatically acting out a scene from Romeo and Juliet and saying, "Oh, but the story changes! For this Romeo does not loveth his Juliet. No, he loveth another by the name of"-dramatic gasp-"Mercutio!"

He got plenty of pillows thrown at him for that, although everyone made sure to establish that they didn't mind since most of the group isn't straight. Hotshot and Tommy Boy stayed quiet like Spot, both feeling a bit uncomfortable with the new social scene, although only because they felt almost out of place. Spot reassured them that as long as they weren't homophobic dicks, it doesn't matter who they like, although Spot responded quickly in saying he was straight. The blush on his face and twitching of his fingers almost gave away the statement as a confused lie.

Next came Freshman year when the group was completed. Romeo and Specs were now openly dating after almost two years of testing the waters. Albert and Finch had started "talking", although Race would glare at his best friend with a grin on his face. He knew it was more than "talking" after dealing with Albert's spam texting after Finch even looked his way. Katherine quickly rejected a date with Jack on the grounds that she felt weird since they had known each other since first grade. He was only embarrassed for a little bit and the awkward tension lasted until a certain set of twins showed up.

Sarah and David Jacobs. They were interesting. Sarah was very smiley and kind. She easily became friends with Katherine in their journalism class. Katherine was practically brain dead. Sarah was pretty in a way Katherine hadn't recognized before and she was smart and kind. Katherine went into a panic until Race was able to get her to calm down a bit at the next movie-fight night. Despite their blossoming teen-hood, the nerf gun wars hadn't changed. In fact, they'd escalated. Now they played it like it was borderline a war game. There have been some pretty intense fights…

Nevertheless, Sarah almost inserted herself in the group. Of course, Katherine invited her first, but Sarah easily fell into conversation with the rest of the group. Everyone easily started liking her.

Then there was David.

The poor kid was so awkward and quiet. No one pressured him to talk, but they did try to make him feel included by inviting him and Sarah to their next movie-fight night. Everyone tried talking to the twins whenever they could, and it was easy with Sarah. Now David- who had accepted the affectionate name of Davey after much persuasion from Sarah- was a different story.

He tried to have conversations, but he felt out of place. It's just how he is, he doesn't want to intrude on the obvious friendships that have grown long before his arrival.

Despite his effort to distance himself, there were three very insistent teens who prevented that.

First was Katherine. She was easier for Davey to talk to because they both had Creative Writing together, well actually, they were the only two in the class. Katherine took careful steps to get Davey to talk to her. Once he did, she was surprised to see she could hardly stop him. He used a large vocabulary and created some great pictures from his words. Katherine conversed with him at the same level, making Davey feel comfortable. She helped him ease into the chaos of movie-fight night by sitting out and playing a game of Scrabble with him.

Next came Crutchie. It was actually Davey who sparked the conversation. Crutchie was struggling to get his books from his locker in the crowded hallway, so Davey unconsciously offered help.

"Can't do much with my hands when they're my legs too." Crutchie laughed and shot Davey a grin as he helped Crutchie fill his backpack with books for his next class. "Jack's usually here ta help, but he had a doctor's appointment or somethin' cause he ran into a wall at movie night."

"Probably knocked his brain loose." It was meant to be a quiet, sarcastic comment, but Davey was soon flushed red as Crutchie laughed.

"Bold of you to assume it was ever locked in." This made Davey relax. He knew Crutchie was Jack's foster brother, although Jack insisted they were actually brothers. He didn't want to accidentally offend anyone, but it seems sarcasm comes in bulk with this group. After that, it was a bit easier to talk to Crutchie. Davey still only have him short answers, but Crutchie always smiled. Like he understood Davey's hesitance.

The next, and probably most determined, was Jack.

Davey tried to avoid long conversations. Jack intimidated him with how friendly and loud he was. Jack was whitty and sarcastic and arrogant and that made Davey nervous.

"Nice ta meets ya, Davey." Davey had tried to object to the nickname, but Sarah quickly stopped him with a reassuring smile. Davey didn't like how Jack just gave him the name like Davey would just like it. Well, he did sort of like it, but that's beside the point.

No matter how annoyed Jack got, Davey couldn't get him to leave him alone. They had almost every class together anyway and since they met on the first day of school, Jack sat within two seats of Davey in every class.

It wasn't until Davey saw Jack helping and standing up for Crutchie that he realized he isn't an arrogant, slightly egotistical teenager. Well, not completely.

Some prick by the name of Oscar Delancey- new the Davey- had tried tripping Crutchie as him and Jack were walking to their lunch table. That's all it took for Jack to drop his tray on the nearest table and stand toe to toe with Oscar.

"You got some really nerve, Delancey." Davey watched with wide eyes at Jack's neck started turning red and a vein popped in his temple. Oscar just scoffed and crossed his arm.

"Got more nerve than you 'nd your little band of misfits." Crutchie tried talking Jack out what looked like a festering fight, and he was almost successful. Davey grabbed Jack's tray out of good will and walked next to Crutchie until they heard Oscar again.

"Yeah, runaway, Kelly. Back to your band of fags."

And just like that, a fuse was lit. Crutchie tried to stop him, but Jack had already launched himself at Oscar. It didn't take long for teachers to show up and pull the two boys apart. Jack's knuckles were bruised and Oscar was holding his nose and rolling on the ground.

Jack and Oscar both got sent to the Principal's office. That day, Davey realized that there's more to Jack Kelly than arrogance and sarcasm. He's caring and passionate. He doesn't stand for bullies.

Davey started to develop a liking for Jack.

And that's how The Newsies came to be. What all started in first grade grew into ninth grade. Although more friends came after that, that's not really where this story focuses.

Although every Newsie is loved and appreciated, this story focuses on two in particular. We all know the story of obliviousness and pining that centers around Davey and Jack. We all know the compatible, loving story around Katherine and Sarah.

And we all know the enemies to friends to more story of Spot and Race.

Maybe we know it and maybe it's getting old, but what's so wrong with a slight twist?

Let's find out, shall we?


	2. Rich Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spot thinks through the memories of Race and tries to make sense of his own thoughts and feelings

_ I remember talkin’ and drinking what we could find _

_ Burnin' all those candles and stayin' up through the night. _

_ We'd make reservations for the places we know we'd never try _

_ But then oh, we found some rich love _

Although the movie-fight nights never ended through high school, the group did find other means to spend their nights.

Sometimes it'd be ice cream trips and a game of chaotic frisbee at the local park.

Sometimes it'd be a movie night to see the latest horror film.

But the past time that quite a few took up? 

Partying.

Did you think I meant Spot and Race? Well, sorry to disappoint, but that's not their scene today. Well, not together at least.

It all started their junior year. Spot had quietly come out to all his friends as bi, although he didn't tell anyone else unless they asked. Or unless they were Oscar Delancey.

Spot was at a party in the next town over, one Hotshot invited him to. He claimed it was a party of an old friend, although Spot could get Hotshot just got word of it and decided to discreetly crash the party.

Spot isn't drunk, just a bit tipsy. He moves sluggishly around the sweaty bodies around him. He doesn't plan on getting with anyone, he never has. He just likes the way he can escape from reality. Even if it means sitting on the back porch of a random person's house while a party goes on inside.

He stares at the stars and the moon, all while nursing a bottle of something, he's not sure what. His mind is foggy, but there are a few thoughts that stick out.

Since his initial outing to his friends, and probably long before, he's looked at some of them differently. Of course they were all accepting, why wouldn't they be? Spot allowed himself to appreciate them not only for their personalities, but for their looks. He never let himself before. Besides, you can appreciate someone without catching feelings or objectifying them.

There was one person he couldn't take his mind off of:

Anthony "Racetrack" Higgins.

The boy is something different. He's sarcastic, obnoxious, loud, and just odd. He lives by the Moto "Act before you think", at least that's the way it seems. He's not necessarily careless, although he can come off that way.

He's like any other teenager. He likes to party sometimes, he likes going to school sports events, he likes hanging out with friends and just having a good time. He's never dull and he's always surprising people.

And Spot wants to not like him so damn much.

As he sits under the stars with his drink, as cliché as it sounds, he thinks back to some of his less crazy memories with Race.

_ The Summer of Their Sophomore Year _

_ "You know somethin', Spottie? I'm startin' ta think those zodiac things are real." Spot snorts. Him and Race as lounging on Race's living room couch. His mom isn't home and won't be for another two days because of a business trip or something. Race had a bunch of his mom's old scented candles lit to mask the smokey smell. Race hardly ever actually lit his cigarettes, it only ever happens when he was stressed. The candles probably wouldn't help much, but Race didn't want to go out in the summer heat. _

_ Spot and Race were both nursing bottles of Race's mom's liquor. She seemed to buy it in bulk for whenever she needed a break and Race claims they're drinking it because she has plenty, but Spot knows the real reason. Race is constantly worried his mom will give in and eventually become a full blown alcoholic.  _

_ "Why do you think that?" Race shrugs and Spot eyes him carefully. He's wearing a blue tank top with red accents. It's a tad bit big on him, but he looks good, especially since he paired the tank top with khakis colored cargo shorts. _

_ "I mean, think 'bout it. Davey 'nd Jack's signs are compatible 'nd very accurate to their personalities. Same with ev'ryone else." Race's voice is slightly slurred. He stopped smoking a while ago, now he's just slowly getting drunk. Still, the scented candles burn. Spot is sweaty and uncomfortable because despite Race's opposition to the heat, he knows he needs the windows open to help with the smoke smell. At least there's somewhat of a summer breeze. _

_ "You sayin' you gotta find someone with a sign that's compatible with yours?" Spot wants to laugh a bit, but he can see Race has something else to go along with the weird thought. _

_ "I'd just like to have a high school relationship, you know?" Spot goes quiet as Race drunkenly looks over at him. His eyes are half open and he's cuddling further into his pillow. His feet rest on Spot's lap and he looks like he's about to fall asleep. "Yeah, I know it probably won't last outta high school, but it'd be nice ta have the experience? And who knows, maybe it would last. I'd also like ta tell people when I'm old that I actually had a relationship before turnin' eighteen." _

_ "You just want someone ta have high school memories with?" Race nods and hums, his eyes closed and he hugs his pillow. "Ya got friends for that, Racer." _

_ "Yeah, for friend memories. I want boyfriend memories. All that mushy stuff 'nd Hallmark movie junk. Bakin' Christmas cookies 'nd all that dumb shit." Race yawns and after a few minutes of Spot watching him carefully, he falls asleep. _

_ That was the first day Spot really realized how much he likes Race. The guy is smart when he wants to be, and he's a sappy drunk, but he's Race. Sarcastic, kinda dumb, loud, happy Race. _

Spot frowns. That was one of the last times Race ever smoked. Mostly because his mom yelled at him for the smoke smell in her house, but also because he hated that he felt dependent on it. So, with the help of his friends and some nicotine patches and gum, he eventually quit. It helped him in the end, especially with his track and dance career.

Spot thinks about another memory. It was after one of the first football games of the season. Albert, Race, Finch, and Spot were all having a sleepover at Finch's since his parents were visiting Finch's older sister in college for the weekend. All four were almost black out drunk, but Spot still remembers some of the better moments.

" _ Hellooooo?" Finch has to cover Albert's mouth as he starts laughing. Spot has his mouth covered with a pillow to hide his own laugh as Race stumbles around with the phone in hand. "Yes I'd like to make a reservation! My name? Well, it's Race ma'am! Credit card number? But we haven't even been on our first date? 'Nd besides, I like booooyys!" _

_ That makes the other three boys laugh even more. Albert's face is as red as his hair and Spot rolls around on the floor to hold in his laughter. _

_ "No ma'am, I am very solar." Race frowns for a second. "Yeah, sober. That's the word. Yes I'm legal! I just have a very squeaky voice- hello? Hellooooo?" _

_ "She stood you up!" Albert can hardly say it before he's laughing so hard he can hardly breathe. Finch and Spot are no different and one of them should probably be sober to make sure no one does anything too dumb.  _

_ "Her loss!" Race pouts and falls back on Finch's bed with his arms crossed. _

_ "You're gay, dumbass." Finch shoves Race, only making him pout more. _

_ "I could be a unicorn 'nd I still be sad she stood me up." Race's pout is serious now. This brings on howls of laughter and another drink of alcohol from Race. "Ah, shut up! You all  _ know _ I'd be such a sexy unicorn!" _

That night, they almost got the cops called on them for calling all the local hotels to attempt to book rooms. It was all drunken fun, and Spot doesn't regret it. Well, he does regret some of it because of his killer hangover the next morning.

Although most of the memories are blurry, Spot loves them because Race was there. Spot loves any memories of his friends, but the fact that Race was there makes everything better. Race makes him happy, makes his heart jump at just the thought of him. All Spot wanted was to wrap Race in a hug and hold onto him forever, even if it was just platonically- although he's never admit that he'd be sad with just being Race's friend.

And yet, Spot couldn't have him.

Race has found someone, a boy who made him happy. They had met in the city when Race was at the State competition for dance over summer. For a while, they'd just talk. Then it became something more. Spot doesn't know when, just that one day Race announced he wasn't single anymore.

That day, Spot felt lonely. He felt sad and angry. But most of all, he felt betrayed. He shouldn't, Race wasn't his and he wasn't Race's. They were just friends. That's all it'd ever be.

And Spot just has to accept that.


	3. Fake Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Race finds Spot latter that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Mentions of cheating

_ I remember feeling broke as a bottle of wine _

_ I didn't move to the city to count all my pennies _

_ And worship the Hollywood sign _

_ She'll say, "Hey man, nice to meet you," _

_ And she'll take every one last time _

_ And I know, 'cause I found some fake love _

All Race could feel was pain.

He was angry.

He was confused.

But most of all, he was completely heartbroken.

After months of dating, almost to the summer of his junior year, he walked in on that.

His boyfriend of seven months cheated on him with one of his college friends.

Sure, Race knew the risks. He was dating a college freshman, of course there were risks. College parties are different, college boys are different. This was all probably just a game to him and Race was the one who played along so easily.

He shouldn't have been surprised or hurt, he should've seen it coming.

That doesn't fix the hole in his chest or the anger running through his body as he drives out of the city towards home.

But he doesn't stop at his house.

He drives right past it until he's outside a familiar house with a crooked mailbox in the front yard from a little boy who accidentally ran into it with his bike.

Race parks his car in the driveway and hurries towards the side of the house. He climbs up the tree next to a window with pale yellow light streaming from it. When he reaches the sturdy branch reaching towards the window, he quickly knocks on it.

There's a full crash and a curse before the curtains are pulled back.

And there he is.

Spot Conlon, wearing Star Wars pajama pants and a blue Looney Tunes t-shirt. His hair is messy and his eyes are half open, so either the hasn't fallen asleep yet or Race woke him up.

Spot stares at Race in confusion Spot pushes the window open.

"What the hell are ya doin', Race? It's one in the mornin'." Spot rubs his face and Race catches the faint whiff of alcohol. Memories from the past hour push to the front of his mind and his throat feels tight.

"Can I, uh, come in?" Race doesn't look Spot in the eye. He grips the branch of the tree and keeps his other hand shoved deep in the pocket of his red jacket. Spot must notice all of this because his voice gets softer and he holds out a hand to help Race inside.

As soon as Spot shuts the window and turns to look at Race, Race breaks down.

He starts sobbing quietly as everything crashes down on him. He had been on such a high after seeing everything and making a break for home. Now that he can actually think about it all, it hurts. It hurts so damn bad.

"Woah, Race, hey. What's wrong bud?" Spot grabs Race's shoulders. Race just shakes his head and buries his face in his hands.

"He lied. It was all fake, he never even liked me!" Race sobs. It takes Spot all of two seconds to figure it out and he's furious, although he chokes it down because his friend is more important. Either Race's dick of a boyfriend broke up with him or worse…

"Race, you gotta talk ta me. I can't help if you don't tell me what's wrong." Spot knows perfectly well what's wrong, but he knows Race needs to talk through all of this. It's the best way to get through this without having a complete shut down.

"Spot he-" Race hiccups and his eyes focus on the window behind Spot. His cheeks and eyes are surrounded by smothered tears and his face is red. "He cheated on me."

Race falls into Spot and another sob racks his body. Spot hugs him, trying not to tense too much when Race locks him in an iron grip. Race's face is buried in Spot's chest and the position is awkward for Spot, but he ignores it because he can't bear the thought of asking Race to move without risking Race completely shutting him out. So he tries something else.

"Why don't we lay down, okay?" Spot waits until Race's sobs have calmed down just enough and he waits for Race's answer. He gets it with a nod before he helps Race lay down on his bed. Race is on top of the comforter and he's still wearing his shoes, but Spot doesn't mind at the moment. He sits on the bed and Race all but curls around him. Race reaches to grab Spot's hand. It's something they started doing forever ago and it's all a way of seeking comfort, although it sometimes means something else for Spot. Spot rubs his thumb over Race's hand and let's Race gril his pillow close to him. "You wanna talk about it?"

"Not really." Race sniffs, his fingers gripping Spot's. "I just don't get it. I gave him everything. He said he loved me 'nd that we could make the college thing work. It was workin'. Everything was great 'nd then get just-"

"Hey, slow down bud." Race squeezes his eyes shut and grips the pillow closer to him.

"I just wasn't good 'nough for him 'nd now I'm the one that's hurtin' 'nd he's just as happy as he could be." Spot lays down and quickly wraps an arm around Race. Race quickly clings to him, silently crying until he somehow falls asleep.

Spot doesn't tell him it's okay because Race won't believe him until he's not stuck in this self hating, detrimental mindset. He'll think this is all his fault and nothing will get through to him.

So Spot just holds him and wonders who could hurt someone like Race.

Spot knew from the beginning that Race's boyfriend was a jerk. Race met him at a frat house party and their first interaction was making out against the wall. The guy hates being around Race's friends and all but stole Race away. Race always went to visit him in the city and he never came to visit Race. It was all one sided and Race actually felt something and that blinded him. Spot didn't see it in time to try and save his friend the heartbreak, but Race was nothing but a good time for his boyfriend.

Spot doesn't understand how someone could get Race. Yeah, he's a sarcastic little asshole and sometimes a total idiot, but no one should have to see their significant other cheating on them. It shouldn't even happen. Ever.

And now Race is hurt, although he's peaceful now as he sleeps with year stains on his red face.

Spot makes a pact that day to always be there for Race, no matter what.


	4. New Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Race and Spot are best friends and they're always there for each other. Although it's hardly noticed, something changes about the two.

_ Do you remember dancing at parties out in the yard? _

_ We would piss off the neighbors _

_ They'd eventually call the cops _

_ And I was saving up for something, hoping life would finally start _

_ 'Cause oh, we had some new love _

Six years later and they've graduated high school, gone through college, and started leading lives of their own. Of course the group stuck together. It's rare that friends even keep in touch after high school, but The Newsies refused to separate under any circumstances. They made time for each other and even held the occasional movie-fight night, only now it was more intense.

Sometimes they'd throw small parties and just have fun. A lot of the parties were for birthdays or engagements.

Katherine and Sarah were already married with a cat. Albert and Finch were on their fifth -almost sixth- year together. Crutchie and Jojo had started dating a few months back, which made everyone happy. Davey had only recently proposed to Jack, hence the party. 

"It's party time bitches!" Race yells loudly and throws an arm over Spot's shoulders while taking a large drink of, what looks and smells like, beer. Even as an adult, Race still has his traits that make Spot grin. The two have been roommates since college and it's easy, despite Spots feelings.

"Race, dial it down! We have neighbors!" Sarah smiles politely and waves at her neighbor who's outside watering her garden with a glare on her face.

"Sarah, it's a party! Dial down and party aren't compatible!" Race laughs hysterically. Spot wouldn't doubt he's already tipsy. Sarah just shakes her head and prepares for the off chance that her neighbor will call the police or something.

Nevertheless, they continue their little party. Sarah and Katherine have an assortment of party games that don't involve alcohol, much to Race's disappointment. Some of the guys are crowded around two corn hole boards, everyone drinking like they're closer to forty and not in their mid-twenties. Race and Albert are throwing darts at a board as they chat with Finch, Smalls, Sniper, and Les. Although Les is just now a senior in high school, he's fit well in the group. Davey and Sarah both watch him carefully so he doesn't try to sneak into the "Adult Cooler", although they wouldn't be surprised if he managed to pull it off. Sniper and Smalls are both just two years younger then most of the group, both of them currently juniors in college. They became friends with everyone through the drama department and they just sort of showed up one day.

Race started laughing as Mike and Ike dropped a water balloon over Spot before bolting towards the large oak tree in Katherine and Sarah's backyard. Spot races after them, but they're already up the tree.

Those two joined the group in college. It was through Hotshot really. Actually, that's how they met everyone else really. Mike, Ike, Henry, and Morris were all friends. Hotshot and Ike started dating and the group grew. Everyone was very skeptical of Morris, especially Jack. When they figured out his older brother was Oscar, they all got defensive and tense. It was Henry and Hotshot who had to reassure everyone. Eventually they all came clean about how Oscar would basically bully Crutchie. Morris apologized constantly and he was so twitchy when talking about Oscar's immature nature. Eventually he started feeling more comfortable with the group, although he does occasionally feel left out because of his brother.

"I got twenty bucks that Spot tries to climb the tree." Race takes another drink from his bottle of beer. Albert and Finch turn from their conversation to see Spot yelling up the tree at the cackling twins. Even as adults, they're jokes and pranks reach a whole new level of crazy.

"Nah, he's smarter than that. They've pulled this stunt before." Albert shrugs. Everyone watches with smiles as one of the twins drops a small stick on Spot. That's all it takes for the angry man to start up the tree.

"Pay up, Dasilva!" Race playfully punches Albert's arms a few times.

"I never actually agreed to the bet, I just disagreed with your statement." Race scoffs and Albert smirks.

"You know, one a these days karma's gonna bite you in the ass." Albert just laughs. Race rolls his eyes and looks away as Finch throws and arm over Albert's shoulders and kisses his temple.

After getting the food is ready and everyone successfully get the three grown men out of the tree without anyone getting hurt, everyone settles down. Katherine and Sarah share one of the cushioned porch chairs, both cuddled together. Jack and Davey are all but spooning on the porch couch, having accidentally kicked Les off the other end. Albert and Finch sit side by side on the porch, both leaning against the side of Sarah and Katherine's house. Everyone else is scattered across the porch as they sit around a campfire and retell stories from their teen years.

"No, you don't get it, Race literally pushed the DJ away from his computer and started playing Minecraft songs on repeat until he got kicked out of homecoming." Everyone's laughing unreasonably loud, and although most people would be embarrassed, Race is reveling in the tale.

"Ah, Freshmen year. What a time." This makes everyone laugh louder until the neighbor from earlier starts yelling across the yard. Race, no longer tipsy and almost completely drunk, glares and yells back. "Fuck off, lady! My friends just got engaged!"

"Anthony!" Katherine scolds him before yelling back. "Sorry Ms. Peterson! He thought you were his ex-girlfriend!"

"I did what-" Spot's hand claps over Race's mouth before he can dig himself a deeper hole. They all hear the woman slam her backdoor before Spot removes his hand.

"We need to work on that filter we talked about." Spot takes a long drink from his bottle and prays that Race didn't just land himself an appointment with the police. Again.

"Well, we ain't ev'n bein' that loud!" Spot winces as Race yells.

"Says the guy who just blew out my eardrums." Race shoves Spot before both start laughing.

"Lighten up, Spottie." Race yawns and subconsciously tucks himself into Spot's side. Spot tenses, but eventually relaxes and wraps his arm tighter around Race. 

His feelings haven't disappeared, not one bit. Instead, they've gotten worse. More intense, but he's too scared to act on them. What if he risks his friendship with Race? Race hasn't dated at all since high school, he hasn't even hooked up with anyone. Spot's concerned and everyone else is too.

Instead of thinking too hard about it, Spot enjoys the fact that Race is so close to him and everything is good.

  
  



	5. Rich Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Davey and Jack's wedding change everything, but is it for the best?

_ We're broke as a bottle of wine _

_ Broke as a bottle of wine _

_ We're broke as a bottle of wine _

_ Cause if we don't find money _

_ Then what we got honey lifts it up _

_ We got some rich love _

The reception of Jack and Davey's wedding is when everything really changed.

They got married two years later outside in late spring at a local vineyard. It was beautiful. The sun was shining, but there was a light breeze to keep the temperature comfortable. Sarah was crying the whole time, a watery smile on her face. Medda was there with her two new foster kids. Davey's parents were there, both grinning. Davey's mom cried, but it seemed like Sarah still had her beat out. Davey's extended family was there, so all their friends except for Katherine, Sarah, and Les sat on Jack's side. Les said it was like the wedding scene from  _ UP _ .

At the reception, everything was joyous. There was a huge, white tent set up that was open on two sides. There was a makeshift dance floor near the stone patio of the winery. Anyone old enough to drink was allowed inside to order special mixes and just chat.

Even by eight o'clock, the party was in full swing. Some of the younger kids were running around in the open field, staying just in sight of their parents. Jack and Davey we're mingling amongst their guests while some danced or conversed.

"My little boy's all grown up!" Race mockingly dabs at a year as Jack and Davey walk up to where he's talking with Spot, Jojo, and Elmer.

"Ah, shut up you big sap." Jack pulls Race into a crushing hug and they both laugh. "No pranks t'night, right?"

"I wouldn't ev'n dream of it! I'll have you know, I am almost completely sober!" Race declares, although there's truth behind his statement. He'd never dream of pulling a gag at his friends' wedding. It's wrong, at least in his mind. And even though he wasn't a best man, he'll behave. For today, at least.

"He's borderline tipsy, I'll watch him." Spot reassures. The four talk and joke until one of Davey's younger cousins, probably not even ten yet, shyly asks Jack if he'll dance with her. Jack doesn't even hesitate before lifting her up and hurrying to the dance floor. Davey watches him with a fond, loving smile, even as Jack starts dancing horribly on purpose to make the little girl laugh hysterically.

"I'll see you guys later." Davey waves and hurries off to either talk with more people or make sure Jack doesn't hurt himself trying to make the little girl laugh.

The night goes on until it's nearly midnight. There are still adults walking around, all laughing and talking. Jack and Davey are both still here, both trying to make the most of the night with their friends and family.

Above the party, Race leans on the banister of a large porch from the second floor of the wine house. He sips a clear, plastic cup of some kind of wine and watches as his friends laugh loudly below him.

He's lonely.

Less than a year ago, Finch proposed to Albert and they have their own wedding coming up soon. Crutchie and Jojo have moved in together and Race wouldn't be surprised if one of them proposed soon. Ike and Hotshot are about the same. Henry and Morris too.

Everyone's starting to settle down, or at least start cementing their lives. No more movie-fight nights because of families and jobs. No more random ideas to just go out and have fun. Everyone has to actually consider things now. Their lives, their families, their pets. Hell, Katherine and Sarah have been looking into different ways they could start their own family besides them and their cat.

And then there's Race. Yeah, he's not the only one, but he feels like he is. A lot of the guys have significant others outside of the group that haven't been introduced yet. And Race is still too paranoid to even consider dating. Sure, he's thought about it with some certain people, but he's just too scared.

"Hey," Race jumps a bit and his head snaps over his shoulder to see Spot shutting the French doors leading inside. Race's mouth goes dry as he takes in Spot's appearance. He's only wearing a white dress shirt cutoff, his tux jacket somewhere in the tent and his suspenders hanging by his legs. Race would be lying if he said Spot wasn't one of the guys he considered trying to have a relationship with. "Didn't take you as much of a stargazer."

"Haven't actually looked much at the stars." Race glances up to the endless expanse of darkness and twinkling stars. Out here, away from all the light and noise of New York, he can see them perfectly. The way some of them are smaller than others and how there are patterns in the sky.

"Then you're going down the path of a stalker, dude." Race breathes a laugh as Spot leans on the railing next to him. Spot watches as Race looks longing down towards the tent where Davey's head is thrown back laughing as him and Jack away back and forth to some music. "What's on your mind?"

"Just wonderin' if I'll ev'r get somethin' like that." Race gestures to the happy couples on the dance floor and out in the damp grass. "I haven't dated in over ten years 'nd now I'm startin' ta wonder if I'm too late."

"It ain't ever too late, Race. Just gotta hold out a little bit longer." Race looks over to see Spot staring longingly at the sky, his eyes reflection the crescent moon and the stars. Something twists in him and he feels those feelings from years ago hit him full force. His friendship with Spot has always been very physical, both of them hugging and cuddling and holding hands. It was just them, that's how their friendship worked. 

So, with a nervous breath, Race reaches over and laces his fingers with Spot's. Spot immediately looks at Race, their eyes locking. Race gives Spot a small smile and Spot squeezes his hand. It's different, their exchange. They always just grab each other's hands out of habit. The way Race looked at Spot and the way he smiled briefly is so… new. 

Even though they have a whole to go before they're officially a couple, that night started a whole new chapter in their lives. One where hugs and cuddling meant more. One where there were daring kisses on foreheads and cheeks before they eventually threw caution to the wind and kissed each other.

Sure, Race was paranoid and Spot was worried, but they fit. They're broken, yes. Spot went through years of turmoil over Race and he felt so insignificant and unwanted. Race went through years of painful memories from his first relationship and he overall gave up on dating.

But the difference that brought them together? They always know how to help each other. Their love for each other started years ago after Race tackled Albert down the stairs and they both broke their arms. It started when Race crawled through Spot's window and cried himself to sleep in Spot's arms. It started when Spot was there with Race through every dumb idea he had. It started when Race decided that maybe he should give love another chance. And true to the lyrics, they found some rich love.

And that, my friends, is the best kind of love. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're done! I have plenty of song lyric prompts and I'll eventually get around the actually writing them, but for now, enjoy! I hope you all liked it although it feels rushed and is confusing and doesn't completely make sense, but I'm trying. I just got done with online school and this was my "Finally!!!" work to get rid of the stress from school and stuff.


End file.
